


Night talk

by carolsrambeau



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, mention of stress/anxiety but nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolsrambeau/pseuds/carolsrambeau
Summary: You work at the U-GIN Genetic Research Facility alongside his leader Helen Cho. You’ve been here for few month and got closer to her. One evening she asks you to stay a bit more to help her with work. You see she’s worried concerning the recent attack of Ultron, you try to reassure her and get to know her better.





	Night talk

**Author's Note:**

> It’s loving Helen Cho hours. After the even of AoU. (spoilers if you haven't seen the movie)

The whole room was a mess. Papers and tubes were covering the floor, the sun was low in the sky and only few lights were illuminating the lab. Most on the computer’s screens were just waiting to be turned off. The smell of burned plastic was invading the whole place, becoming almost unbearable. Only few people were still in the room, trying to clean as much as they could before the night fell.

You sighed, you were terribly tired and the day has been incredibly long and exhausting. You arrived a bit earlier than usual, trying to get some work done. It has been few month know that you started working at the U-GIN Genetic Research Facility. As hard as the work was, you were definitely enjoying it. Your co-workers were very nice and even if you seemed a bit lost when you arrived, you quickly felt at ease with them and at the lab. You were working around genetic, bio-engineering and researches about regenerative tissue. It was absolutely unbelievable for you to have the chance to work here. Even if everyday was incredibly exhausting, you promised yourself to do your best and enjoy your part here.

After the attack of the U-GIN by Ultron, the research facility needed to be rebuild for the most part, and also recruited a lot. The leader of U-GIN, Helen Cho, had been seriously injured by Ultron, and almost killed. However, thanks to the technology of regenerative tissue, she went back to work really fast. After coming back, Helen decided to recruit new assistants. She needed a lot of help rebuilding the lab and getting the research facility to open again to scientists and students. Lot of things and people had been damaged and injured by Ultron.

You were Helen’s closest assistant, helping her with everything she needed. Even if you didn’t know much about each other, you really enjoyed working with her. She was really kind and respectful with her co-workers, she never hesitated to help you or ask you if you needed anything, even if you were supposed to be the assistant and the one to help her. You could easily understand that after the attack, and after being used by Ultron and after the murder of her ex co-wokers, she became even more protective than before.

“Still here with us Y/N ?”

You jumped in surprise at the sudden voice behind you. Helen was standing here, hands full of papers and files, smiling at you.

“Yes of course! I mean, I’m just a bit tired…”, you admitted.

“ Oh, I’m sorry. It’s true we had a lot of work today, and the lab isn’t even clean yet.”, she sighted, clenching her arms around the files she was carrying.

“It’s fine, if you need help I’m here, I don’t really want to let you cleaning all this mess alone!”, you said sightly laughing.

As you continued to clean the lab, you noticed that only you and Helen were still in the room. You assumed that she asked the others to go back home. You had no idea how late it was, however you really didn’t wanted to leave Helen alone. You didn’t really knew why, but you assumed that she also didn’t wanted to be left alone in the lab. While you where still cleaning, you caught Helen looking at you, making sure you where still there.

“Y/N?”

You turned over to face her. She was standing close to you, anxiously rubbing her head together. She was looking very worried. You smiled back, not really knowing how to reassure her.

“Yes? You need anything Helen? ”, you asked calmly.

“Hm… I just don’t want to bother you. But I would really like you to stay a bit longer tonight. I would understand if you refuse, please if you’re too tired, just return home and get some rest, you deserve it.”

You looked at her with surprise. You were sure going to accept to help her, unable to leave her alone here. But her look was really hurting, she was asking you to stay, but her eyes were begging for you not to leave her.

“Sure Helen!”, you said, trying to comfort her.

She seemed immediately relieved by your answer. She smiled to you and got back to cleaning the tables and the many papers that were still on the floor. You smiled back to her, happy that she was feeling better thanks to you. You turned off the last computer’s screens, picking up some things lying around. You had a serious desire to talk to her more, but you really had nothing interesting to say or ask to her.

“So… uh … you met the Avengers right?”, you cackled nervously, “must be really cool, and really impressive too.”

Helen laughed to your question. Sure it was a really good time, having to help them and take care of them was a real privilege.

“It is impressive! But they’re really kind and caring!”, she answered with a wild smile, “I had the chance to take care of Clint Barton, even met Thor! And… I also helped them fighting against Ultron…” Helen stopped for a second, her voice trembling, “I mean, I did what I could, this wasn’t much..”

Her eyes were fixed on the floor, her hands sightly trembling.

“You did the best you could do Helen”, you whispered, “you’re an extremely intelligent woman, yes maybe you don’t know how to fight, you might not be a god or a super trained spy, but you have skills no one else have.”

Helen raised her eyes from the floor to catch your gaze. You couldn’t really see in her eyes what she was thinking. But, you just couldn’t let her tell herself in any way that what happened was her fault.

“Nothing was your fault Helen. Whatever you’re telling yourself I can’t let you think that you’re responsible of anything.”

Helen shook her head, not sure of what to answer you.

“I’m… I’m sorry Y/N, I didn’t mean to worry you… I’m… I don’t know. I’m trying to forget what happened you know, trying to live with it…”

“Don’t worry”, you mumbled, smiling, “I understand, or I’m trying! But I wanted you to hear this, it’s important.”

“Thank you so much Y/N. This… this mean a lot”, she said softly.

She turned back to clean the rest of the files that were still lying on the tables, a visible smirk on her face. Now that she was reassured, you wanted to change her mind, and probably make her think about something happier.

“Good, now tell me something that makes you happy Helen!”, you shouted.

She turned back to face you, confused.

“Sorry Y/N, wh-what ?”

“Tell me something that make you happy, something that you like, to help you change your mind”, you clarified.

“Uuh, yes sure. This is cute! Let me think…”, she tilted her head, thinking.

You noticed that now, you were both really close, sitting next to each other on one of the messy table.

“I like cooking, even if i’m not… really good you know?”, she laughed, “but yes cooking is definitely something I love. I also like the color green, and uh… my work obviously!”

You laughed at the answer.

“Oh, personally I love (Y/Fav/Color), and uh… also (Y/Fav/Hobby)!”

“This looks nice!”, responded Helen, laughing.

You were now really close to each other, your shoulders almost touching. You turned your head to face Helen, noticing she was also looking at you. You swear she could hear your heart beating in your chest. You were heavily breathing, fixing her beautiful face.

“Thank you so much Y/N for your help. I’m happy you’re here with me.”, she said gently.

You nodded, not really sure of what to tell her. You were way to scared to talk, feeling that your voice would start trembling and betray you.

“Maybe…”, she whispered, “maybe we could like… see each other more often? After work or, during the week-end? I don’t mean to oblige you, I just really like your company.”

You shook your head in agreement, no words could really come out of your mouth right now.

“Great, maybe tomorrow night? If you want.”, she asked, smiling.

“Tomorrow? Yeah, sounds great really”, you mumbled, “can’t wait!”

Helen laughed, satisfied with your answer. She turned back to the tables, trying once again to get everything cleaned. You continued to help her with it, unable to take her words out of your mind.


End file.
